1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a circuit board, in particular, to a circuit bard having supporting solder elements and a stack structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase of the numbers of electronic devices, the size of a circuit board must increase accordingly to provide more spaces for containing the electronic devices. However, when the size of the circuit board is increased, a product size and design will be effected simultaneously. To solve this question, a serial of circuit board stack structures is developed consequently.
The circuit stack structure includes a first substrate, a second substrate and a plurality of separating pillars. The separating pillars secure between the first and second substrates. However, when an operator screws the separating pillars using a screwdriver, the circuit board will be peeled off or generates tin crack at soldering point. Therefore, how to adopt better protection means to decrease the damage of the circuit board is a key point to be solved and developed in the present application.